


Just Another Sunday

by venis_envy



Series: Mating Games: Round 2 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Stiles is a smartass, fairy tale fuckery, mating games bonus round, out of context D&D quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/pseuds/venis_envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble-ish fic for Mating Games Bonus Round 3: Out of Context D&D Quotes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Sunday

"So," Stiles begins, expression thoughtful, "[we have seven naked dwarves locked in a closet…Let’s talk about the symbolism behind this](http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/48067730207/so-we-have-seven-naked-dwarves-locked-in-a)."  
  
"Can we just  _not_?" Scott doesn't take his eyes off the closet door, chest heaving from exertion and fingers still tipped with claws.   
  
"Alright, fine. But at least allow me to point out that there could potentially be a hot brunet with an ax out looking for these guys."  
  
Scott and Stiles both snap their gazes to Derek. He's standing in the corner of the room, a sheen of sweat covering his skin, holding an ax loosely by his side.   
  
Stiles cocks his head, tries not to smile.   
  
"Don't even," says Derek. "I am  _not_ a fucking princess."  
  
"Fair enough," Stiles replies. "But just to be on the safe side, don't take apples from any strangers until we get this sorted." 


End file.
